lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Saira
“It is best to learn from the past than to forge a new future with no knowledge.” - Saira Viennes ' 'Physical Information' '''Name:' Saira Amariele Viennes Age: Originally, 17. Time of death, ??? Hair: White *Shoulder length, worn with a Padawan's braid Eyes: Brown Weight: *About 90 lbs *40.9 kg Height: *5'9" *1.75 meters Race: Omwati 'Personal Information' Birthplace: Crevasse City, Alderaan Locations of Residence: Alderaan, Nim Drovis, Coruscant Affliations: The Jedi Order Trained by: Grand Master Xuur Gurhan Preferred lightsaber form: Form II, Makashi 'Details' 'History' 'The First Step' Thousands of credits had been saved up carefully over the girl's childhood by her parents, to proudly send her off for boarding with one of the best educations at the Aldera Academy for Fine Ladies when she came of age, and luckily the school was amazingly only a short ways away from her home in Crevasse City to allow a midde-class family like her own to provide the funds for it. The forms had been properly filed, the hefty tuiton addressed, the supplies for the girl to board in the academy sent off beforehand, when it came to the day that her father and mother lead her down to the tram station in Crevasse City, in the early morning, the sun already risen but having yet to dazzle upon the streets, lampposts alit one end of the long street while cool morning light struck the other; the place where they would say farewell to their daughter in a greater way than they ever imagined. With only a small satchel filled with the essentials she had kept at home with her until the very end, the young girl stuck between childhood and preteenager hugged her parents and proudly boarded the tram and rode it through the mountains down into the valley below, to await the ferry towards Aldera City. There was a crowd of other people there, some alone, others in groups, but a Falleen male seemed to keep staring towards the single Omwati. One hand of the girl slipped under the hood of the satchel, grabbing the wing of her stuffed animal thranta, her fingers weaving around the long, unrealistic tufts of fluffiness in nervousness towards the stranger, yet somehow the crowds parted just the right way and she sat next to that stranger on the long ferry ride across the lake towards Aldera City. ''Surprisingly, or at least to her for how intent the man had been staring at her beforehand, until half the way across the Falleen kept his hands folded within the sleeves of his robes and stared ahead as though thinking hard about something. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths three different times, like he was trying to clear his thoughts, looking a little more sure of himself each time. After the second time, he had a small smile, and the third, he turned down towards her and said hello. He asked her name, and she gave it, but never recieved one in return. Instead, he began asking her things. Odd questions, that she wouldn't have expected herself to know the answer to, but a sense of intuition lead her into answering correctly. She couldn't understand why she was talking with this stranger, and the best reason she could come up with was she just felt that he wasn't going to mean her any harm. After the questions, there was conversation. Not about anything first deemed important, but then there were bigger questions. Like what she thought about the war, and the recent turn of events. At that point, she shily admitted she was glad that there wasn't any more bombings, and that she felt very lucky her family had lived in Crevasse City, and escaped them. At that awkward point in the conversation for the girl, the ferry docked to the city limit piers for Aldera City. Surprisingly, as the rest of the passengers moved to exit the ferry, the Falleen man and the Omwati girl remained where they were, both of them staring ahead. The girl's thoughtful face turned up towards his and she shook her head, both hands now placed in her lap. "Why, sir?" she voiced. "Why would you want to know something like that?" the man turned down and looked at her with a kind smile, speaking some amount of words she wouldn't remember years later. He offered his hand to her though, and she took it. 'Becoming a Knight' Relocating to a small underground home engraved into a Drovian village when Saira was sixteen, both Saira and her Master, Xuur, began and continued her lessons as a Jedi Padawan. For the most part, their lessons were spent alone. Nicholus Fahlar surfaced for only a small time and spent a quiet few days inside the underground home alongside the two before disappearing beyond Saira's sight into the Galaxy beyond. Weeks passed and Saira continued her lessons, pouring over the books in the established 'living room' area as well as honing her skills in the Force, before the Grand Master approached her with a task. She was to use the lone R-41 Starchaser in the Order's possession and fly it to Ossus. He gave her a series of very vague instructions in order to navigate the planet, and then told her she was to search then and find a lightsaber crystal. After landing on the planet at the sole place she could, it soon became apparent that her Master's instructions could no longer be followed. Alone and without direction, she began a clear scour of the planet's surface, searching through the layered temple, and through the dripping caves of the planet. Returning to the surface, she began to climb up the mountain to the entrance of the embedded temple but slipped and tumbled down the cliffs and into the large lake below. The frigid waters clouded her thoughts with panic and she no longer understood up from down in the dark depths. In the back of her mind, one of the lessons she had shared with her Master played out, ''"The idea of accepting Death is something that even the most wise of Jedi Masters often have not tamed. It is by far the most difficult of all the teachings to accept and believe fully in." She could hear herself, even then, responding, "Fear of death is irrational, but it grasps everyone. I guess I feel a little relieved to know that even Jedi Masters sometimes have trouble with accepting that mantra." There was nothing then until her head nudged against the wall, the edge of an air pocket. She pulled herself up into it and opened her eyes to the sight of some dimly glowing moss. She used it to pull herself up to a ledge and gathered herself up. A thin passageway she hadn't noticed before was now all too visible in the wall, and she wandered through it. The air in here was much cooler, and as the hall went on, there was a definite feeling that the strangeness of this place would lead her to where she needed to be. A barren cavern met her at the end of the path, the rocks around her churning and scratching together oddly as if the place was always changing. A glittering black gem became apparent on the floor, lit with an inner purple flame. Wearily, she collected the stone and returned to the ship for a flight back to the niche made on Nim Drovis, shivering and sopping wet. She was in the home long enough to remove the gem and show it to her Master and remove her satchel and lightsaber before jumping into the small spring that was present, fully clothed. While examining the crystal, the Falleen above her nodded approvingly while he spoke to her. As Saira climbed out of the pool, the gem was replaced in her hand. Xuur informed her he had but one final lesson for her, and lead her into another part of the home where he had set up a workstation with carefully organized supplies. He spun the tools and metal ingredients together using only the Force to create a lightsaber, and instructed her to do the same. Left alone with her thoughts, a second set of the parts her Master had used, and the gem that she had retrieved from Ossus, Saira set to work carefully crafting her own lightsaber, and successfully ignited it. An earthen purple glimmered in the air before her, given life by the hilt whose duraplast form was still warm in her fingers from being given shape. With a smile, she rose and went to present this to her Master. He placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a nod as he declared, "You've done well, my Padawan." 'The Senate' 'Intricate States of War' 'The Olive Branch' 'Fayet' 'Kenelm, Trehan, and Korriban' 'Nicholus' 'The Grand Imperial Union' 'The New Republic' 'Clone' 'The Death Star' << era 4 >> 'Prophecy' 'Rebuild' 'Injury' 'A New Generation' 'As Time Goes On' 'A Revisit to the Past' << era 4 >> 'Other' 'The Antarian Rangers' "The Antarian Rangers are no Jedi. They come from every walk of life, and source from every ideal." The Oath The following is the oath sworn by all Antarian Rangers preluding their induction into the Jedi Order. I swear my alleigance by the Light of the Force ''To serve and protect with the Jedi Order and its Service Corps ''To dedicate myself in the pursuit of knowledge ''To tell the truth and never break a promise ''And to always hold the safety of others above my own. 'Padawans' Adele Mundy of Chatsworth, Trehan Romalin, ( briefly ) Ykktan, Leif, Category:Characters